The Birthday Gifts
by Yuki-Shika
Summary: What do you want for your birthday?" Shikamaru thought. He really didn't want anything. He just wanted a day alone to relax and just watch clouds and sleep all day in the grass. ShikamaruxIno


The Birthday Gifts

It was September, the month of Shikamaru and Ino?s birthdays. Chouji was asking what Ino wanted and what Shikamaru wanted. Ino replied,

"Well, there's a lot that I want. I really want to hang out with all my friends. Cause everyone's always on a mission." Then Chouji asked Shikamaru,

"Shikamaru?"

"Huh? What?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Shikamaru thought. He really didn?t want anything. He just wanted a day alone to relax and just watch clouds and sleep all day in the grass.

"You wanna know what I want?" Chouji nodded.

"I want a whole day to myself. No missions. No parents. Just clouds and a hill. That's what I want."

"Wow Shikamaru, selfish much?" Shikamaru knew Chouji was being sarcastic. Ino looked at him weird. Shikamaru thought to himself, What's wrong with her?  
It was Shikamaru?s birthday. He went to his favorite cloud gazing spot. He lied down and watched the clouds for a little, but fell asleep soon after.  
While Shikamaru was sleeping, Ino walked over. She looked at Shikamaru, who was pasted out in the grass. She chuckled to herself. She sat down next to the sleeping boy. She took out a wrapped box. She put it next to him and walked away to leave him alone as he asked.  
A little later (half an hour to be exact), Shikamaru woke up. He looked up at the clouds and in the corner of his eye he saw the gift. He looked at it, sighed, and picked it up. There was a little tag that said:

To: Shika  
From: Ino

He just laughed and put it back down. He thought to himself, It's a trick. Ino would never give me a real present. It's probably like those gifts, that when you open them, something bad happens.  
Ino was in her room wondering if Shikamaru had opened the present she gave him. She laughed a little.  
Chouji was out shopping for Ino. He was thinking about getting Shikamaru a present. He knew Shikamaru wanted to be left alone, but he couldn't leave his best friend with no present. He looked in the store and saw this really nice shoji board. He also saw another cool game, but didn't really know how it worked and thought that it looked really complicated. So Chouji got the really complicated game, since Shikamaru already has a shoji board.  
Shikamaru looked at the box. He cloud gazed a little. Then he looked at the box again.

"I wonder what it is." He just kept staring at it. Then he heard a voice,

"How come you haven't opened it yet?" Shikamaru looked at Ino.

"Maybe because I don't want to be caught in one of you're stupid traps." He did his famous smirk at Ino. As he did that Ino thought,

"Oh my gosh! He's smirking. He's looks so hot when he smirks."  
Then she came back to reality. What am I thinking? Sasuke is so much hotter.  
So, Ino left Shikamaru to open the present. Shikamaru took the biggest risk ever and opened the box. He flinched and when nothing happened he looked into the box and frowned.  
Chouji ran home, too excited to wrap Shikamaru's and Ino's presents. He took another look at the game he got Shikamaru and hoped he would understand it more than he, himself did. Then he looked at the charm bracelet he got her and he hoped she will like it.  
Ino was hiding and saw Shikamaru open the box, and laughed when he flinched. She saw him pull out the stuffed animal deer. She cracked up and ran off. She went home and laughed until she was crying. She couldn't get the look on Shikamaru's face out of her mind.  
Shikamaru picked up the stuffed animal. In a sarcastic tone he said,

"It's a deer, how appropriate." He muttered under his breath as he put the thing back in the box. What a stupid present. I bet she was laughing like crazy behind that tree. Chouji was running up to Shikamaru. He was huffing and puffing when he reached Shikamaru. 

"Hi Shikamaru, I have something for you." 

"Chouji, I told you, I don't need any presents." As He was saying this Chouji handed him a box.  
Oh no, not another box.  
At least I can trust Chouji.  
When Shikamaru opened Chouji?s gift, he saw a cool mind game.

"Hey, thanks Chouji. It's cool." Shikamaru smiled at Chouji.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." Chouji smiled back.

"Well, I'll leave you alone now."

"Nah, you don't have to leave. Wanna watch clouds?" Shikamaru looked at Chouji with a smirk.

"Um...Okay." Chouji sat down next to Shikamaru and looked up at the sky. So did Shikamaru.

· · ·

The Next Day

Shikamaru woke up. It was ten o'clock. "Crap", he thought, "I gotta find Ino a present, quick." Shikamaru went to the jewelry store.  
Chouji ran to meet Ino at her house. Ino was just about to leave for the day. Chouji glomped her.

"Hi Ino!" 

"Chouji!"

"Sorry Ino, I was just excited to give you your birthday present." Chouji hands Ino her present. Ino opens it and sees it's a charm bracelet.

"Thanks Chouji!" Ino hugged him.  
It had three charms. One was a pig, another was a butterfly, and the last one was a deer. It represented each of them. Ino was the pig, Chouji was the butterfly, and Shikamaru was the deer. It was sterling silver. Chouji helped Ino put it on.

"I knew you would like it." Ino hugged Chouji again.  
Shikamaru was in the jewelry store. He was looking at lockets. He saw this really nice gold locket that he could afford. He bought it and brought it back home.  
Chouji brought Ino to his house. He told her to stay there. He went into his house and then came back out. He led Ino into his house. When she got in there, all of her friends jump out and yelled,

"SURPRISE!" Ino was so happy to see all her friends. She hugged everyone. They brought out a cake and sang "Happy Birthday". Ino was having so much fun, she didn't notice that Shikamaru wasn't there.  
Shikamaru looked at his clock. "Aw man, I'm so late." Shikamaru ran out of his house and hurried to Chouji?s house.  
Everyone at the party was playing "blind man". Shikamaru came in and everyone stared at him.

"Uh...I'll just go." Ino took off the blindfold she was wearing and looked at Shikamaru.

"No, stay. I want you to stay." She smiled at Shikamaru. He smirked back. He sat down in a chair out of the circle and watch them play the game. Then he put his gift on the table. They finished the game and Ino began to open her presents. There was an occasional "Thank You" and "Your Welcome". Then Ino came upon Shikamaru's present.  
It had a bow and a tag that said:

To: Ino  
From: Shika

So, she opened it. Under the wrapping she found a jewelry box. She gasped when she opened it. For when she opened it she saw the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. The best thing of it all is it had her name on the front. She looked up at Shikamaru and he was smirking at her. Ino smiled and hugged Shikamaru so tight.

"Thank you, Shikamaru"

Please tell me what you think of my fanfics...Do they suck? Do they rock? And sorry if you don't like Naruto...


End file.
